Not Needed
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: Sucky title, but it's an Okay story. When Toshiro feels that he is not needed by Momo, he tries to tell her that Aizen is plotting to destroy Seretei. This is one of my longer stories! Yea! Please read and review! If you want me to make it longer,tell me.


**A.N.: I'm not really a fan of HitsuHina, but I'm tired of the way Momo is so whiny. It could just be me, but I think that she asks WAY to much from Toshiro...**

Toshiro couldn't stand it. He could lie to himself and say that he didn't mind, but no matter how good he was at lying, he couldn't stand seeing Momo Hinamori suffer like she did. She had depended so much on Aizen, that when he left, when he betrayed Soul Society, Momo left too. Not physically. Physically, she was sick and had nothing left. But Mentally. On the inside, Momo Hinamori was completely gone. There wasn't any other way of saying it: Sosuke Aizen had broken her.

Toshiro clenched his hand into a fist. He didn't want to admit that Momo was broken. He didn't want to admit that Aizen was all that she had, but that was the simple truth. The truth was that Soul Society, mainly Toshiro and Momo, were pawns in Aizen's master plan. He could twist their worlds around, making it so that it seemed that all they had, all they were, depended on Aizen. Without him, they meant nothing.

He could stare at Momo for hours, watching her cry herself to sleep. It would only last for a short time, but when she did sleep, he knew that it was about Aizen. It was _always_ about Aizen. Toshiro was her friend, but there was no place in the young Shinigami's heart for Toshiro. Every nook and cranny was inhabited by Aizen. All Momo knew was to serve Aizen. Her loyalty belonged to him.

Momo had changed. She wasn't the happy girl that had once been the proud Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, she was a broken-hearted girl that had lost the meaning of life. Toshiro couldn't stand to see her, so willing to please Seretei's worst enemy. She couldn't be trusted. Everyone in Seretei knew it, but Toshiro wouldn't believe it. He wanted it to be a horrible dream, to wake up and see Momo smiling at him, but _that_ was a dream. She wouldn't smile unless Aizen was involved.

How could someone so pure be changed by someone so evil? He had almost killed her, but in her mind Aizen was being forced by Ichimaru to hurt her. It was as if she didn't notice that Toshiro had almost been killed as well. He could understand her not caring about her own well-being, but he hadn't expected to see her not care for him. If it was a choice between him and Aizen, Momo would pick the latter. If Aizen told Momo to stab Toshiro with Tobiume, he might as well kiss Seretei goodbye, because he would be dead.

Toshiro walked by her room, watching her only eating a small portion of the meal Toshiro had brought her. She looked up at him and gave him the most fake smile he had ever seen. She wasn't happy. He couldn't make her happy.

"Shiro-chan, thank you for the meal," she said. "It's really good."

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

"I'm not very hungry." Toshiro could tell that she was lying through her teeth. "Um... Shiro-chan?" she asked nervously. _Here it comes..._ he thought.

"What is it?"

Could you please tell me where Aizen-taicho is right now? Is he coming back soon?" she asked. Toshiro felt a migraine coming on.

"He's in Hueco Mundo right now. And YES, he WILL be back soon because HE is planning on DESTROYING Seretei!" Toshiro answered, his voice getting louder.

"That's not true! Aizen-Taicho may be there, but Ichimaru is forcing him to do all this!" Momo retorted, adamant about keeping Aizen's name clear.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked coldly.

"You're not telling the truth."

"I AM telling the truth! Aizen is just using you! Open your eyes, Momo! He tried to kill you. NOT ICHIMARU! AIZEN! You're so blind to all of this!" he shot back. He could tell himself that this was all he wanted to say, but he knew, she knew that he wasn't ready to let the matter drop so easily.

"Aizen-Taicho wouldn't do that on his own!" Momo yelled back, tears swelling in her eyes. They immediately lit back in anger. "YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed, banging her small hands on the even smaller captain's chest. She dropped to her knees, crying in a fit of hysteria. Toshiro hated making her cry, but this was the first step to seeing the truth.

"I'm not lying, Hinamori," he said, his voice a little more softer. "Aizen's trying to destroy Seretei. We need all the help we can get, so you need to get better and help us."

"No," her voice started at small at first. "NO! I'm not going to hurt Aizen-Taicho! Shiro-chan, please. Don't hurt him! Please," her crying settled down to whimpering.

"We have to. It's the only way to save Seretei."

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt Aizen-Taicho! He's not bad! Ichimaru is forcing him to do all this against his will. He really wants to help us. Shiro-chan, he's not bad..." her voice trailed off.

"He is," Toshiro stayed firm on his word. "I don't care how much you cry, he's bad!" Toshiro growled.

"Why? Why do you keep lying about Aizen-Taicho?!" her eyes shot daggers of fury at him, causing the young captain to stare in disbelief. "He's not bad! You're the one who's wrong!" she cried, going back into the compulsive crying. Toshiro stood there, feeling his heart break into two. Momo actually believed that Toshiro was the one causing all the damage on her heart, not Aizen.

And she was right. She wanted him out of her life. He didn't fully understand, all he knew was that she didn't need him anymore. She was like Aizen. He only needed Momo until he got what he wanted, and Momo only needed Toshiro until he admitted that she was right. She wanted Aizen.

"You're right," he said finally, inhaling slightly. She looked up at him, tears staining her face.

"Shiro-chan?" she asked slowly.

"Don't ever call me that again," he commanded, causing the young girl's eyes to widen in shock. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be going back to my squad now, Hinamori." Toshiro felt a pain in his heart. He wondered if it was the heart that had been broken in two by Hinamori. It was supposedly hardened, not allowing anyone to penetrate and soften it. But Momo had done it. She had softened his heart and crushed it. But it was only retaliation. She believed him to be the one to have crushed her dreams. And maybe he was.

"But Shi- I mean, Hitsugaya-Taicho..." Momo said softly.

"I'm sorry I've cause you so much pain," he said, looking away from the small girl on the floor. "I promise I won't do any of that again." And he walked away. Momo was about to say something, but he was already out of the door.

He wouldn't let himself stop until he was in the sweet sanctity of his room. Then he let it out. Every tear of pain and agony caused by Momo flowed out in torrents. Every whimper of sorrow came out softly. He didn't know if he was out of her life forever, but he knew that he wouldn't make the same mistake of trying to fill the hole in her heart that Aizen had created. She was unable to be helped, and she didn't need him.

**A.N.: Okay, I tried really hard to make it longer than some of my other stories. I think that it was pretty good. Please tell me what you think. I think that I'm just gonna end it with this chapter, though. Hope ya enjoyed it, and I plan to write more things for BLEACH soon!**


End file.
